


Different Kinds of Dances

by chameleoncat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 10 silk scarves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleoncat/pseuds/chameleoncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dances are preformed at the winter palace... and other dances are kept to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Kinds of Dances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocturnalife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalife/gifts).



> A gift to my gf (Her inquisitor x skyhold's most dashing mage) turned into the longest one shot I've ever written. Not Beta'd, so may contain mistakes! Hope it's liked, enjoy!

“There was an ancient dowager looking for you. Said she had twelve daughters! I told her you’d left already.”  
Dorian’s distinct voice and his footfall, Tyrago Lavellan realized as the sounds reached his pointed ears. The man was a welcome sight after having tonight filled with curious eyes and two-faced orleasians.  
Though Tyrago found himself unable to react to the mage with his usual witty retorts.

Unlike Dorian, this whole ball and it’s pretend-play hadn’t suited him. He never had been that fond of these kind of things. Searching for clues, trying to figure out this whole mess before the night had ended in murder-- that had been one thing. 

However all of that, accompanied with the effort that he had to make towards the nobles...  
It had worn him out mercilessly. He hadn’t even been able to sneak a dance with his lover, too tied up in this foul game.  
With a sigh he rolled his shoulders back, trying to rid them from the built-up tension of the last few hours. 

Dorian in the meanwhile came to a still stand to his right, elbows leaning on the stone bannister. A smug curl of his lips and eyes twinkling in amusement, the man continued.  
“You can thank me later. Or now. “  
Ty turned his head, emerald blue eyes focusing on the Altus. A tired and dispirited smile made its way onto his face. 

A facial expression out of place for such a handsome elf, Dorian thought discreetly as his own eyes darted over the shorter elven form. He hummed curiously, moving his upper body to the side in an attempt to address the other mage better. “But you look lost in thought.”  
He placed a hand on Tyrago’s upper arm, a bit of concern slipping through his carefully controlled voice. “Something on your mind?”

The inquisitor shook his head, running a hand through his short black hair. He leaned forward on the bannister, looking down over it before casting his gaze on his lover again.  
“I’m just worn out. The night has been …” He paused, lips pressing together in a tight line. The elf huffed before resuming. “..Very long.”  
“You won! You saved the day!” Dorian sounded far too ecstatic, pleased and even proud of what his lover had managed to accomplice tonight.  
“Literally, the day is saved.” Ty noticed the disbelieve flowing through his voice. Like the mage was just that slightly baffled by how he could act down after such a result.  
Well, he supposed that was somewhat true. He had prevented the assassination of the empress.

“You should be celebrating! Enjoy yourself while you can.”

Tyrago snorted, scratching the scar that almost formed a perfect full circle around his neck. He glanced down to the floor, tip of a boot kicking at the tile beneath him.  
“What you need is a distraction. I have just the thing-” His companion’s voice dragged him out of his thoughts. 

As he turned his head up, he noticed that the taller mage curtsied, his hand waving in the air elegantly as he gracefully moved his body. 

“Let’s dance.” 

Tyrago couldn’t help but chuckle, gladly hearing something he’d been hoping for all night. A hand was held out for him to accept, making the first genuine smile of the evening appear on his face. Dorian had efficiently broken through his mood.  
He accepted it with a smirk, gripping the gloved hand within his own hold as he was pulled closer by the mage.  
“I was hoping you’d ask.”

Dorian’s eyebrow raised, mouth corners curling up in the familiar motion Tyrago had come to love. Delight carried the undertone of his melodious voice, while his arm curled around the inquisitor’s smaller waist. “Thank goodness one of us has a little initiative.” 

“Oh yes, what would I be without you.” Tyrago drawled with a hint of sarcasm, letting Dorian take the lead of their dance. An easy silence sneaked between them, the lovers swaying in their steps on the music that dully could be heard from the ballroom. 

Wrinkling it beneath his grip, his hand clenched in the fabric of Dorian’s left shoulder.  
It was a shame really, he had grown so used to his lover’s fashion choice of a bare shoulder.  
Though the outfit he had been granted for this special occasion did suit him too. 

Very much so, even. 

A sight for sore eyes, Tyrago had thought, seeing the man turned with his back towards him earlier that evening. But then again, he was pretty sure the man could easily find a way to make a dusty old potato sack look attractive on him.

There had been rare times he had been able to see the man dance with one of the nobles… The mage had a certain catlike grace and control to his body. It easily lured people in, without them even realizing. And Tyrago had been no exception.  
Which suddenly reminded him of something the man had said in the garden earlier. 

_“Buy me 10 silk scarves and I have a dance that will really shock them.”_

Mischievous could best describe the elf’s facial expression as he huskily suggested: “I could easily have silk scarves delivered to my quarters.”

Bursting out in a laugh, head shaking, the man pulled his elf closer to him. “Maker, you are amazing. You’d almost live up to me.” He grinned, perfect white teeth showing as he quickened their step.  
The taller mage suddenly twirled out his lover, pulling him back in as quickly to press him up against his warm body. Ty huffed and bit his lip, fondly staring up at the tevinter.

“You may leave that to me, Amatus.” He purred, a glint in his eyes that Tyrago couldn’t place. The tone of his voice though, it had made the tips of his elven ears redden that tad bit more. He whispered back, his voice dropping low.

“Then I shall look forward to it.”

As Dorian leaned down, Tyrago didn’t waste any time to lean up and capture his lips with his own. 

 

____________________________________________________________

 

It had been years since he had had some free time. 

Alright, more like 3 weeks, but it certainly felt longer to Tyrago.

As soon as they had returned to Skyhold from the winter palace, things had sped up considerable on the workload. Stability was brought to Orlais, and the inquisition had once more expanded their influence over the whole of Thedas. The advisors had immediately called for his attention the day after the ball, and he had been kept busy up until this very afternoon. 

Though he didn’t know why they suddenly didn’t need his attention anymore. Yesterday, judging from their conversations, work hadn’t exactly disappeared overnight. Even if he had hoped so.

“Inquisitor, we will handle the rest of the documents for today.” Leliana said, standing across of him at the war table. Josephine nodded in response to her friend. 

“Please, do take a moment to enjoy yourself.”

The two women slightly turned towards each other and shared a knowing smile. A gesture that had made Tyrago confused when he had noticed. Had he missed something?  
He glanced over to the commander but the man just coughed and nodded back, a barely visible red dusted on his cheeks.

“..Are you sure?” He enquired, raising an eyebrow in disbelieve. 

Though he honestly didn’t mind the afternoon -or rather evening- off. The work had tired him out relentlessly. 

If he hadn’t been stuck at the table with his advisors, he had been forced to meet with important guests. Or he had been direly needed somewhere by various people in Ferelden or Orlais.  
He had been running from room to room, or from one end of the map to the other. 

The times he had seen his lover during the day in the past few weeks could be counted on both his hands. 

He tried to drop by the mage’s little alcove in the library once in a while, but even that visit had to be made quick. Nothing more than a few kisses and words could be exchanged between them before Leliana whisked him off again. 

And at night, Tyrago found himself too tired to indulge in any nightly activities, even with the man at his side. …But that hadn’t stopped him from trying. Yet Dorian always put a stop to it once he thought that his elf had yawned one too many times in the past minutes. 

And as icing on the cake, they still had to confront Erimond, the damned magister Ty had the utmost pleasure of meeting not too long ago.  
The inquisition’s forces would set out tomorrow, and they would have to fight their way in. 

_Another thing to look forward to._

 

Ah well…. At least he had the rest of the day off. He was surprisingly well rested today, considering the circumstances. The sky was darkening, twilight on its way. So a nap wasn’t exactly the first thing on his mind. The man that he had come to love however… He did want to make up for their lost time. 

 

And so, the inquisitor found himself in his lover’s alcove once more. Which apparently gave rise to a new problem. -- The mage wasn’t here. 

That was…odd? Usually the man could be found here. Even at ungodly hours into the night, Ty had once discovered. The only living thing actually present in the alcove was a cat. A stray that creeped into the library on various occasions. 

‘Noblilissimus’, finer company than some of the barbarians that reside here in Skyhold, Dorian had said weeks back. 

The white patch of fur on its snout, in stark contrast to the rest of the black tomcat, resembled a moustache. He had walked in one day, and trotted over to sit on the stack of books near the armchair. Dorian hadn’t even noticed the fluffy cat, too enraptured in an old dusty tome about necromancy. It had kept quiet, and had only started meowing when the man had finally turned to look at it. Because he didn’t seem to be disturbing his reading, he had allowed the cat to maintain its spot on the books. By the evening it had disappeared, only to be found sleeping on the chair the next morning. And that same pattern often continued.

Dorian had grown a fondness for the animal over the past month.  
He would be regularly found talking to it, retelling –or rather sassing about- what he had read in the library. The cat would occasionally chime in with a meow. To which the man responded with ‘Yes, we shouldn’t’, ‘Indeed, you are right’ or ‘Don’t be foolish Nobilissimus, that would be useless’, and etc.  
It would purr in satisfaction as well, and the mage would respond with a pleased nod and his usual smirk in place. 

Tyrago wasn’t all that surprised for his lover’s feelings towards the animal. 

Said cat was currently curled up and sleeping in the plush armchair. Tyrago frowned and tapped his fingers lightly against the writing desk. Walking a few steps back, he glanced past the bookshelves. Seemed that the man wasn’t in sight.

He’d be back soon enough, Ty assumed with a shrug and made his way over to the ball of fur. Sitting down on the ground, he started petting Nobilissimus. The cat purred as it woke up, making Ty immediately break out into a smile. He lightly scratched it under its chin, eliciting a dignified ‘meow’ It made him mentally ‘awww’. Almost out loud even.  
The inquisitor, the greatest power in all of Thedas, the fighter against the forces of evil – a huge animal lover. 

Amusing himself with the cat, Tyrago passed the time easily. But his lover remained missing.  
Deciding he had waited long enough, Tyrago rose up from the floor. With a peck on Nobilissimus’ head, he left the library, opting to search for the man himself. 

The tavern didn’t solve his problem, the man wasn’t to be found there. Even the other dust-filled library in the lower levels of Skyhold only contained books and no humans. 

In the rookery, Leliana shrugged with a smile and replied that he should be somewhere in Skyhold. And Cullen had muttered a ‘You will find him inquisitor’ when Ty asked him if he had seen the man.

Yeah,… no help there.

He checked Dorian’s room, and obviously came no closer to finding the man. The mage had after all pretty much abandoned it, favoring to sleep next to Tyrago in his bed. Ty suspected the finer quality of his mattress had seduced the man. 

He walked around Skyhold for the next half hour, no closer to the end of his quest. Only when he took the time to visit his own room did he find the man. 

“I almost thought you had vanished in smoke.” Ty chuckled, leaning back against the wall. 

“That would have been such a shame. Depriving the people here of my dashing good looks.” Dorian replied smugly as he sauntered closer to the inquisitor. 

Ty took the moment to let his eyes roam over the newly added decorations his room seemed to have collected in the past day. 

There was a newly acquired round table and chairs in the middle of his room, the two chairs places opposite of each other. On the table there were plates of assorted cheeses, bread and grapes.  
Higher above the table, there were magical orange-glowing orbs found floating in the air. Smaller lit candles stood at various places. Either on the ground, table, his desk or on the fireplace. The different light sources made it bright enough to see, casting the room in a dim orange glow and the corners in shadows.

The fireplace itself wasn’t lit, but still the room retained a pleasant temperature. Another spell of Dorian’s he presumed.  
On his desk was a metal cup in a holder, with aromatic oil in it and a candle underneath it. It filled the room with a sweet and exotic herbal scent.  
On the other side of his desk, a music player had been set. Ty never had used one; though he recognized the device from the needle, the steel exchangeable disk and the large horn. The disk was enchanted to play a certain song when the needle touched it, though the device wasn’t currently in use.

The elf narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion and hummed, closing the last distance between them. He leaned up into the man’s personal space with a smirk, eyes fixated on his mouth. “Why?”

“Ah, inquisitor. Always assuming I have done something.”

“Hardly an assumption Dorian.” Tyrago said, raising his hand towards the table. His lover leaned down and kissed him, not yet replying him.

Holding out a hand towards the table, the man’s other hand on the small of his back, Dorian guided him towards the food.

“Can’t I? You have been working your ass off lately, which is quite a nuisance. I had hope to see more of it.” Ty snickered, sitting down in the chair Dorian had pulled out for him.

“Sitting down to eat won’t give you a better view of my ass, vhenan.” 

Dorian, not missing a beat, teased back sly smile. “Which I will rectify this evening, amatus”, he purred huskily. Ty shifted and clenched his hands, almost shivering under his heated gaze. 

“But first, dinner. I’ve starved myself waiting for you.” Eyes twinkling in mirth, the man leaned back in this chair after pouring the both of them a glass of wine.

And now Ty understood the secretive smile Leliana and Josie had shared. Dorian must have been in cahoots with his advisors. 

He read the label and recognized the wine on the table as ‘Alere flammam’, a quality Tevinter wine. Or so Dorian had told him once, after complaining about the ale in the Tavern. The wine, the exotic oil that was burning on this desk,…  
It definitely had the ambassador’s help written all over it. 

Assuming he had asked for their help, Ty was sure he wouldn’t be disturbed tonight. Something that fell under Liliana’s specialty. 

He would have to thank them later. 

Ty leaned forward, grabbing a piece of bread and cheese to nibble on as they talked about anything other than work. Dorian mostly complained about the library and filled him in about what he had missed. Varric was still gathering a fortune by bets at wicked grace, Sera was pulling pranks all over the place and Krem had the hots for a waitress.  
Or so they assumed, judging from his smile and light blush every time he spoke to her. 

They took the time to finish their plates, flirting, drinking and making small talk as they enjoyed their momentary seclusion from the rest of the world. The red wine brought a delightful warmth to their bodies. Which actually hadn’t been necessary to give rise to their hungry stares for each other. 

Dorian swirled the wine in his glass, eyes meeting Ty’s as he licked his lips. He stood up from the table with a tilt of his head and Tyrago’s curious eyes followed him. He strolled towards the desk, adding a swing to his hips that made Ty itch to have his hands on them. 

Dorian walked behind the desk and nodded towards the couch. Quickly leaving his chair, ty had understood the motion effortlessly. He planted himself in the middle of the couch, leaving enough place for his lover on either side. 

The taller mage bend down, removed his shoes and retrieved something he had hidden behind the desk. 

Silk scarves? 

Why would he have… Eyes dilating, his brain caught up quickly. 

That explained the music player. His hands gripped the fabric of the couch. And judging from the smirk that had formed on Dorian’s face, he knew that Ty had caught on.  
He brought one of the scarves to his face, nuzzling it as he bit his lip. 

He then made his way towards the music player, eyes on his elf as he kept his pace deliberately slow. Ty pressed his lips together in growing anticipation. Damn that mage. He tried to remind himself to be patient, knowing the other would enjoy his frustration too much. 

The needle was set down on the plate and the music swiftly started playing. The unusual and alluring instrumental tune was unmistakably from the north, either from Rivain or Tevinter. 

“Fine silk and appropriate music. Imported from my homeland of course. Sorry, it took a while, wanted to keep it a surprise.” He said, confirming Ty’s reasoning. “It seems that you are in dire need of a distraction, my dear.”  
Dorian turned and sashayed towards him, stopping a few paces short to start his dance. 

He seductively twisted and turned his body to the music, the fine silk following his movements. And Tyrago could only watch longingly as the man slowly swayed his hips with grace. For Mythal’s sake, he hadn’t even undressed. 

He closed the distance between them, Ty leaning forwards to reach out to him. But Dorian tutted at him and swatted his hands away. 

“No touching, Amatus.”

“Hardly seems far.”

“It is not supposed to be.” 

Tyrago licked his lips and nodded, not willing to push his luck just yet. Dorian leaned down and dragged the silk up his lover’s thighs, over his chest and down his arms. And the elf already found himself wishing for less clothing.  
Dropping the scarves in Ty’s lap, he cupped his jaw to kiss his cheeks and lick at his lips. But before the other could react, Dorian was already walking backwards with the scarves in his hands. Tyrago reveled at the grey eyes that were fixated on him as his lover unhurriedly unbuckled his belts. 

Dorian dropped them unceremoniously on the carpet and continued undressing while swaying to the music. Once his upper clothing was completely shed, he grinned and hooked his thumbs behind the waistband of his pants. Tyrago almost groaned when the man only dragged them an inch lower before stopping. 

The mage returned to his dancing, twirling on the ball of his feet. He moved his arms, letting the scarves run over his chest as he dropped his head back. He wanted to touch him, to stand up and pull his body flush against his own, rules be damned. 

The silk scarves flowed through the air as he continued his dance. Closing the distance between them once again, the man lowered himself into Ty’s lap. 

And, as if the visual temptation wasn’t enough already, he started rocking his hips.  
The Dalish groaned, head dropping back against the couch. He gripped the couch as Dorian licked up his neck, trying his best to not grind up his hips. 

Time is very slow for those who wait. And Dorian is sweet torture for those who cannot touch. 

He was pretty sure his lover had felt the bulge is his pants. Dorian moved back on his lap, pressing his hands down on his thighs. Tracing circles with his fingers, he started to slowly drag them up. Tyrago was so very close to moaning when the fingers got close to his groin.

“Vhenan…” He sounded breathless.

A tongue found his ear and successfully made him whimper.

“So desperately eager. Patience.” 

“That’s rich coming from you”

Ty bit his lip, watching his lover stand up again with the scarves. The man swung his hips, the sensual rhythm guiding him through his dance.

Pressing his lips together, Dorian hummed. He turned a half circle and rubbed the scarves over his clothed ass, glancing over his shoulder. Thumbs hooking behind his pants again, he calmly pushed them down as he bended over.  
Ty shifted, realizing he hadn’t been wearing small clothes. Running the silk over his ass again, the mage straightened and stepped out of the last of his clothing.

Turning back, he hid his groin with the scarves. The frustrated sound coming from Ty only made the corners of his mouth curl further. He rolled hips, lifting the scarves higher and higher. Staring at the elf on the couch, he noticed his eyes dropping down to the now uncovered arousal.

He sauntered over and returned back to his place on his lover’s lap. Dropping all the scarves but one of them, he blindfolded Ty.  
“Dorian… I want you.” 

“Shhh-“ He placed a finger to his lover’s lips, silencing him immediately. “I haven’t finished here.” 

Dorian leaned in, ghosting his lips over the other. He started kissing his jaw, moving down to nip at his neck. This time Ty wasn’t able to contain his moan. He let his hands be grabbed and placed on the moving hips in his lap. His other half sneaked a hand down, cupping the still clothed arousal. It made Ty gasp and push back, trying to get more of that needed friction. 

He couldn’t wait any longer. He was yearning for the man’s touch, craving him inside of him.

“Please…” 

“Tsk- ” I

“I swear, I **will** set you on fire.” He growled.

It only made the man chortle. “Inquisitor. You know how to seduce a man.” But Ty’s threat had seemed to do the trick. Dorian pecked him on the lips and stood up. 

Ty leapt up and practically jumped the man. His hands pulled Dorian’s face down and he devoured his mouth. The action was met with equal enthusiasm. Seemed that Tyrago wasn’t the only one impatient. 

His hand was pushed away when it wandered lower. 

“Do try to play fair. I’m already naked.” 

Huffing, he tried his best to remove his clothing with the blindfold on. As soon as his tunic hit the ground, he felt hands on the knot of the blindfold.  
“No-” He shook his head and kissed the other’s chest. “I want to keep it on.”

“Very well.”

The hands moved towards his chest, rubbing his nipples. Ty hissed, arching his back and grinding their hips together. Tugging at his pants, the taller mage walked the two of them backwards.  
Making out near the bed, it didn’t take long before both his pants and smallclothes were dropped down to the floor. Dorian twisted their position and pushed the elf down on the bed. He kneeled down on the floor, grabbed Tyrago’s hips and licked a line up his erection. 

“D-dorian.” His lover gasped, hands twisting into the covers. He carefully licked the precum off the head and then engulfed it with his mouth. The wet heath of his lover had the elf pulling at the covers, breathing hitching.  
Hollowing out his cheeks, Dorian continued to suck. Occasionally, he would lick at the slit before dropping down again, eliciting a deserved moan. That man’s tongue did do him credit. 

Ty knew he wouldn’t last long if this continued.  
“Want more of you.” He pushed away his lover’s head, dick falling down to his stomach. 

“Hm?” 

“Want you inside.”

He felt kisses on the inside of his thigh. “Move up the bed.” 

Eagerly nodding, he shifted on the bed. He heard the opening of a drawer and found Dorian between his legs soon after.  
A slicked up finger circled his entrance, slipping inside of him as he groaned. It didn’t take long for another one to be added, two fingers inside of him now. Dorian allowed him to get used to the intrusion, twisting his wrist to scissor him.

He gasped and threw his head back when crooked fingers found his prostate, moans becoming louder. His lover, spurred on by the reaction, continued to hit the sweet spot inside of him.  
When Ty pushed his hips back against the fingers, another one was added to continue the motion.

“Ready?” 

He nodded, wriggling his hips at the empty feeling once the fingers retreated. Fingertips caressed his thighs, making him shiver. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Strong hands lifted his hips and Ty in turn wrapped his legs around the tevinter. 

Dorian aligned his cock with the stretched entrance and groaned as he pushed inside slowly.  
Leaning in to capture the other’s lips in a kiss, he tried to still his hips. So hot and tight, squeezing around him. His lover felt amazing, each and every time.  
The Dalish nodded and draped his arms over the shoulders above him. Dorian rocked his hips at a deliberately restricted pace. 

“Ngh, faster.” The flush in Ty’s cheeks, the disheveled hair, his reddened lips and the blindfold over his eyes… Seeing his lover come undone so slowly. Dorian burned it all into his mind. He pulled out almost completely, angled his hips and slammed them back against Ty’s. He did it a few more times and sudden his lover cried out.  
“Oh! Ah, _Vehnan-_ ” His moans grow louder and more ragged. “There,.. Nghhh.”  
Dorian continued his rhythm, pounding into Ty’s prostate.  
Their loud groans and breathless gasps filled the room. 

“I can’t. I’m, I’m gonna c-come!” Ty panted, head trashing from side to side..  
Voice hoarse and filled with lust, Dorian replied him.

“Come for me, _Amatus_.” 

And that was the last drop for Ty. He arched his back off the bed, dug his nails into Dorian’s shoulders and moaned his name. White hot spurts of semen covered his stomach and chest.  
Head thrown back and face twisted into pleasure, his orgasm hitting him, Dorian spilled his seed inside of his lover.  
He fell forwards and supported himself on his arms. The both of them took a moment to recover from their coupling. 

“Well, well…” Dorian removed the blindfold, throwing the silk back.  
His lover grinned at him tiredly as his eyes blinked into focus.  
Pulling away, Dorian leaned over to the bedside table for a piece of cloth. He wiped them both down, his usual satisfied and cocky smirk gracing his face.

“Best distraction? Yes yes, I know, I’m just that good.” 

Ty chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Shut up and kiss me Dorian.” 

And Dorian gladly followed his inquisitor’s command.

**Author's Note:**

> Alere flammam: Latin, ‘to feed the flame’


End file.
